Help meI Guess?
by DLazyMan
Summary: Chitoge said something to him and instantly turn his relaxing day into a hard one. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

It was a usual Saturday morning on the Yakuza household. It halls echoes with heavy yakuza footsteps, rooms heavily filled with smokes from cigarettes, grounds swarming with big and intimidating men.

If a visitor would go to this place they would think that there could be nothing domestic to be found inside the heart of the household. But if you ask the neighbors they would tell otherwise and tell you about a man that lives inside the hive of the hornets.

Inside the chaotic cluster of killer yakuza you can find a teen in his room, the said teen is slightly taller than average, has black and indigo hair with two white clips. The teen was wearing a black t shirt with a flaming monster truck, with explosion on the background as its design and while wearing a brown short.

Raku stands in the middle of his room before sighing heavily while rotating his right shoulder trying to sooth the ache after making the usual leviathan size breakfast for the people living inside the house.

He groans and mumbles a few incoherent words as he sits in front of the table before grabbing the manga that was lying on top of it. He continue to read his manga while somewhat forgetting his burden on being a yakuza heir. Unbeknownst to him a raging storm is approaching that took the form of a beautiful blonde girl.

A beautiful blonde girl was walking down the streets towards the yakuza household, she was wearing a white t shirt with a yellow cat running towards the sunset design, blue jeans and white heels.

Walking along side the blonde beauty was another knock out that was wearing a uniform which is obviously for a guy. The two girls were walking along the streets towards their destination while obviously leaving a trail of awe and envy in their wake. Chitoge looks over her shoulder and see the members of the bee hive gang openly glaring at the group of guys who foolishly ogle at her and her companion.

Casually looking at her best friend since childhood, who was continuously scanning the path ahead of them, she then tighten her grip on her purse as she tries to hide the blush that was resting on her cheeks. "Umm Tsugumi, are you sure he can help me?" Tsugumi stops scanning the area before looking at her.

Tsugumi nods while smiling at her mistress. "Yes, Ojou, I am sure he can help us err I mean you."

"Bocchan, excuse me but your girlfriend is here to see you!" Raku heard his father`s loyal and friendly right hand man voice outside his room. Raku raises a brow while staring at the sliding door before looking at his calendar.

'Huh? I didn't know we have a schedule 'date' today.' He thought. "Umm… Bocchan, are you alright?" He heard Ryuu asks again but much quieter and have a hint of worry lacing his voice.

Not wanting to worry Ryuu. Because if you worry Ryuu. You will worry the entire group. He was about to say something before he was cut off. "Oi, Ichijou Raku! Ojou and I are coming in." He heard Tsugumi said before sliding his door open.

Standing at his door was a blushing Tsugumi who was trying not to look around his room while standing beside an also blushing Chitoge. "I`ll bring in some tea. Be right back, Bocchan!" Ryuu said joyfully as he walks away.

"Umm come in?" Raku said while looking back and forth between the two girls. He sees Tsugumi whispering something to Chitoge who was looking at the floor. Chitoge meekly nods before walking sitting on the other side of the table all the while avoiding his gaze with her hands resting on her lap.

He curiously looks at Tsugumi who give him a sad smile. "Ojou, I`ll be leaving now call me if you need something." She said looking at her mistress before looking back at the yakuza heir. "Oi, Ichijou Raku, if you do something le-lewd to O-Ojou I`ll personally drown you." She said before quickly closing the door and walk towards the place they enter earlier.

He then cast his gaze over his fake girlfriend. "Chitoge, what's wrong?" He asks clearly concern for his best friend. He notices that Chitoge was startled a bit before noticing that her whole body was shaking as he said her name.

"S-so we re-really are a couple then?" Chitoge said red as a tomato as she finally faces Raku but her eyes looks everywhere except at her fake boyfriend.

Raku was now confuse and concern as he continue to look at the out of the norm Chitoge. "Umm yeah… we are a couple…" he said. "Why are you asking this?"

Chitoge then finally look Raku before taking a deep breath." Umm you see…" She said. Raku patiently waited for her to continue. "I actually lost my memory…"

Chitoge fidgeted uncomfortably as Raku`s continue to stare blankly at her. After a full minute Chitoge`s words have finally seem to sink into Raku`s mind as his eyes widen before slamming his hands on top of the table making Chitoge jump a bit. "WH-What did you say!?"

* * *

 **Done and Thank you guys for taking your time to read my story**

 **I hope you guys like it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo finally able to write this. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

He just stares at her that was the only thing he was doing after her statement. And for some odd reasons half of himself tells him something was wrong today and the other half tells him over and over again to trust her and believe her.

He tried to find hints of her messing around with him and what is left of his sanity after being born a yakuza heir. Nothing, no 'Chitoge like attitude he grown to like'. No hints of her lying to him. But he needs to be sure if this was true he hope it was just a joke.

He swallowed hard and releases an air that he didn't know he was holding. He opens his mouth to asks her the question he wanted to say after hearing her words earlier but no words came out and she just look at him like was out of water desperately trying to breathe.

She was looking at him through the golden strands of her hair before shyly looking away again and staring outside through the window, all the while he can see her beautiful azure eyes behind the golden curtain, going to him before going back through the window and repeating the process again.

Finally he was able to push out the words that were clog in his throat earlier. "Chitoge…" He tries to calm his heart as it beats like a war drum by clenching the fabric of his shirt. "Do you remember me?" There. He said it. The question he wanted to say. To make sure he still has a place in her memory.

His heart, His damn heart that was beating like crazy suddenly misses a beat. His eyes widen not in shock but fear. Fear after hearing the dreadful 'No'.

Chitoge stares at the man who instantly cast his eyes downward, his shoulder slump after hearing her say no. "I… I am sorry if I forget about you b-but for some unknown reasons I feel safe with you." She said as she frantically tries to comfort him.

His body twitches for a moment before he remains unmoving again. Chitoge didn't cast his gaze away from him, she regretted answering his questions she wanted to take back her words but more importantly she regretted 'Doing this to him'.

She jumps a bit from her sit as he quickly looks at her with determination his eyes. She stares in awe, her heart pound hard against her chest; she could feel her face heats up. "Come with me, Chitoge." He said standing up and started walking towards her.

She stare at his outstretch hand before looking up to his face that shown determination. "I`ll make you remember me again." She just stares at his face. She grasps the cloth that covers her chest. She diverted her face from his gaze therefore missing him raises his brow. She bit the bottom of her soft lip as regret starts to grow inside of her.

She tries to look at him but the voices inside her head keep telling her that she would 'see his face that shows his emotions'. Her heart, but her heart whispers to her that she could do it.

"Hold on I`ll just text Tsugumi that we`ll be heading out. So she`ll knows where you are." Her eyes widen as she heard what he said. Her hair cut through the air like a hot knife through butter as she quickly looks at him. Instantly standing up and quickly stopping him for reaching for his phone which was on his pocket. Tightly holding his wrist and making him notably wince as her grip was amplified with her monstrous strength.

"No!" She exclaimed. Raku stare at her in bewilderment. She was breathing quickly and was clearly in a state of panic as her eyes dart back and forth from his face to his hand that was about to enter his pocket where his cell phone lies in silent. "No need! I`ll just text her myself, so go on and get ready!" She said quickly as she pushes him towards the door of his room.

She nearly falls to the floor when his body shifted away to the side. She steady herself before glaring at Raku who`s back was facing her now. "Alright just let me get my clothes." Her eyes widen, as she notice something important that was near his drawer. Dashing like a mad woman towards Raku`s direction. It wasn't before long as she stood in beside his drawers.

Raku looks at her curiously as she stand there like a bouncer on duty with her hands on her hips. "What?" he asks.

Chitoge blushes in embarrassment before she glares at him again which Raku just shakes his head with a small smile dancing on his face. It took Raku almost 10 minutes on choosing what to wear today but he took another 5 whole minutes just to piss her off after she tells him that he was taking too long.

Chitoge sigh in relief as Raku closes the door after getting out of his room. She glances back at the object that she was desperately trying to hide from him. ' _I hope he doesn't find out.' She thought._

She gasps as she remember another thing that she can`t allow him to see. "Wait, Raku your phone! Give it to me!" She exclaimed as she runs after him.

* * *

 **Done. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this.**

 **What do you guys think? Next Chap. Is the last Chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer Block… I hate it. Sorry this chap sucks, I am really sorry. But I still hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN NISEKOI**

* * *

The warm orange glow of the sun merges with the cold dark embrace of the night. The family who stayed in the park earlier was now gone and was now replace by mostly lovers on date. And right now it could be said the same with the two heirs of each respective gang.

Sitting on the bench but not just any bench. Raku purposely decided to chose this piece of wood out of every other bench in the park. He earns a scolding out of her pseudo girl friend on why he decided to choose this bench even if it was once occupied by other earlier.

"You're an idiot you know that?" She said not looking at him as she holds her hot coffee. He didn't get annoyed after her insult but inwardly smile.

"I know, you`ve been reminding me for the last 15 minutes we sit here." He said leaning back while tilting his head to face her. Silence soon follows quickly as they sit there staring into the park itself or at the stars that decided to come out and play. Glancing back at Chitoge who stares in awe at the dramatic play in heaven.

He shivers a little bit as the cold hands of the night touches his skin. She was wearing his red jacket that he decided to lend to her earlier, which she reluctantly takes.

"So this is your plan? Lead me to the park while in the covers of darkness so you could have your way with me." She said not even looking at him.

"Sorry…" He said looking away before joining her watching the play unfold above. "But I am not into the beastiality thing." He said nonchalantly earning him a light punch from her. He cast a glance at her. A small smile crept in his face as he sees his best friend in a peaceful and beautiful state. Eyes shining brightly in wonder, golden hair flowing like a river as soft breeze pass through them, and the golden rays of the setting sun touches her, illuminating her figure.

"So what made you think that was a good idea to begin with?" He asks her. 'hmm?" She looks at him curiously. He sighs. "You know what I mean, Chitoge."

"I- I don't know what you`re talking about!" She stutters. Gotcha.

He shakes his head at her act. "You don`t think I wouldn't know did you?" No response from the blonde teen.

She remained silent for a minute before she looks at him beet red. "H-how did you know?"

"I think you should say when I realized it." He corrected her with his index finger raise up while giving her a smug grin. "Well for starters before you two enter my room I already see the calendar. So your effort on blocking the calendar is wasted." Embarrassment was flooding her system as she realized that right from the very begging he already knew.

"Bu-but you look like you believe me when I told you?" She said to him with her hands curled into a ball on top of her lap.

"Well yeah… I mean I was…scared… that you`ve forgot about me, all those memory we share. Lost." He said looking away from her gaze. "So please… don`t do that again. Ok?"

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" She said looking down on her lap still embarrassed on the stunt she did earlier. When she first heard him that he already know what she was doing he was expecting him to be angry at her for pulling a joke like that. But she was surprised when she feel something warm on top of her head.

She glances at his direction and see him blushing madly, cold maybe? Or really embarrassed while patting her head. She was dumbfounded on what he was doing. She wishes that he could see his face and see what he look like right now.

Flash Back

Walking towards the bending machine that was is one of the many bending machine place on the street throughout town. Clank. As the last soda can drop he was about to grab the soda that Chitoge wanted him to get for her when he heard two male teens about his age was walking towards the direction of the park.

"The hell man, I can`t believe you really did that!" one of the teen said while grabbing the shoulder of his friend with his one hand while his other hand was clutching his stomach. "Yeah and she nearly fainted if I haven't said…" his friend said while laughing alongside his friend.

"I am back with your soda, honey." Raku said walking towards Chitoge who was waiting for him patiently beside a street lamp. Chitoge turns around, her hair cutting through the air as she whirls around to face him. "What took you so long, darling?" She said casually.

Raku stared at her, studying her facial expression as she took the can of soda from him. "Chitoge…" He said stopping her as she was about to open the can. She looks at him with a raise brow.

"What is it?" she said. Raku stares at her face for a moment before shaking his head and giving her a small smile. "Nah. It`s nothing forget about it." He said before she opens the can and takes a sip. "Can you hand me my phone? I need to check if I have message." He said to her causing Chitoge to cough as she chokes on her drink.

"Wh-What?" She said wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. "I said can you hand me my phone." He said trying to hide his smirk from showing.

Chitoge pales for a moment and in that short moment Raku notice her pale. "No. th-theres n-no need. I didn't hear you ring phone`s ringtone." She said clutching her purse tight.

"Fine… anyway let's go to watch some movie." He said grabbing her hand, leading her towards the direction of the cinema. Raku could feel her not trying to struggle. 'So that's it eh Chitoge?' he thought as he smirk.

Now sitting beside each other, the two sit comfortably as they watch a Romantic Drama, where the main protagonist was trying to gain the trust of his ex lover while trying to fight his illness. Raku took a glance at his fake lover and see her watching intently at the film.

'Normally she would have fallen asleep by now. On our first date she quickly did.' He was snapped out of his thought when he feel Chitoge squeezing his hand as a few tears flow down her smooth cheeks.

"Well that was something?" He asks her as she devoured her third bowl of ramen. 'hmm' still slurping the flowing noodles. She look at him curiously. "Do you know what day it is today?" He asks nonchalantly causing Chitoge's noodle to fall back towards the bowl.

She swallow the noodles that was in her mouth while looking at him with wide eyes. "What? You don`t know what day today is?" He said fighting the smile that was wanting to show itself. "Give me my phone and I`ll tell you." He said to him leaning back on his sit.

She froze after what he said. 'Does he know? When did he notice?' were the words echoing inside her head as continue to stare at him. Raku meanwhile was smiling and laughing internally. "Let`s go to the park maybe you`ll find out… well after were done eating anyways." He said before finishing his bowl of ramen.

End of Flash Back

"So you mean to tell me… that you already know what date its today?" She asks facing his back. Raku nods while turning around to face her. "From the very beginning and that my effort to hide the date from you was all for nothing?" Chitoge said as her face reddening either from anger that he just played her from the very beginning or from embarrassment from her stunts.

Raku who was now facing Chitoge but still avoiding eye contact to her, he scratches his cheeks shyly before saying. "April Fools, Honey…"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Really sorry if this chapter suck. It a bit force.**


End file.
